


Give Me Love

by s_n_k_tt



Series: Ereri AU Week 2017 (Summer) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fan Levi, Flirting, Fluff, Idol/Band AU, Kissing, M/M, Singer Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: Day 3: Idol/Band AUAfter a six month tour, Eren is finally seeing his boyfriend again in their secret cafe hiding place. However, things never seem to go well for these two.





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heya all!
> 
> Sorry, this is up so late, I ended up with a bug and spent a few hours of the afternoon sleeping it off. Thank you for your kudos and comments on the last one! Hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Also the title is from Ed Sheeran's song as I listen to it while writing this piece and it's a music themed one!

Eren relaxed into the metal chair on the patio, his face angled towards the sun as it warmed his skin up further. His eyes were closed, listening to the few patrons at the café chatting among themselves, the slight thud as cups were placed back on the wooden tables and the gentle rustle of the blossoming cherry tree above his head. He was glad there were no screaming crowds, and most of the patrons seemed occupied with their own world rather than imposing on his. It was like he finally taken a breath, only to have it snatched away as his eyes opened.

Levi walked down the pathway leading to the courtyard, moving around the different tables to sit across from Eren. He placed his rucksack on the ground next to him, before looking over at Eren and frowning. Eren could immediately feel his heart pick up the pace, and he could do nothing but stare.

“You’re wearing your contact lenses”

“Hello, Eren. I’ve missed you Eren. I’ve spent multiple nights with my hands down my trousers waiting for you Eren. How was your trip Eren?” Eren replied sarcastically, smiling at him.

“You know I’ve missed you. Always do when you’re away on your ‘trips’” Levi said, blushing slightly at the sexual comment. Eren had just come back from a European tour that lasted around six months. Over the time they had skyped when Eren had time, or the time zones allowed them. Eren was the singer of a famous band that had appeared from nowhere, and quickly gained popularity called Crimson Arrow. When the band came to Levi’s town Hanji somehow persuaded him, with the aid of alcohol, to climb into the bedroom of where a band member was staying in the hotel.

Levi, being too intoxicated to disagree, went about scaling the wall and landing face first a luxury bedroom. At this point Eren had just finished his shower, walking out with a pair of lounge trousers on. Eren seemed to give a little yelp when he saw Levi sprawled on the floor before he rushed over and helped Levi onto his bed. He tended his carpet burns and gave him water. He looked after Levi pretty well, and when Levi woke up next morning in the same bed he was greeted by a bright grin, gorgeous face and even brighter and gorgeous eyes. Somehow they remained in contact, Eren eventually asking Levi on a date.

“I know how much you love my eyes but people seem to recognise me by them, even when I’m covered in glitter.” Eren gave a slight shrug, looking a little disappointed at Levi’s frown. He had been craving feeling the man in his arms again, to breathe in his fruity shampoo and to kiss every inch of that pale body.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s nice to see your face again, and not through a screen.” Levi confessed as a waitress appeared. She placed a black tea in front of Levi, and a hot chocolate in front of Eren. Eren smiled at the waitress, as she headed off to take some new young lass’ order.

“I can say the exact same. Nothing will ever compare to see you across to me. How’s everything been since we last spoke?”

“You mean from four days ago? Fine, Erwin got his promotion and Hanji nearly blew up her lab. Petra went for her pregnancy scan and everything was okay.”

Eren looked stunned for a second before laughing. “There’s not one surprise there. Glad to see everyone is alright, sort of.”

“How was the return journey? Was worried when you took four days instead of two.”

“Sorry. From what my manager said there was a problem with the plane, and he set up a fan meeting session while we waited which took longer. I wanted to get back to you as soon as possible.” Eren said with an apologetic smile on his face. He stirred the hot chocolate before taking a gulp, Levi copying the movement. It hurt Eren when he was told he wouldn’t see Levi for another two days, and with no internet, he was stuck with static pictures and a few short videos. He had a number of him and Levi, some Levi consented too but most were secret ones taken by him or one of Levi’s friends.

His favourite was taken by Hanji part way through the tour. He had gotten in a deep pit of missing home, especially Levi. He hid it from Levi, not wanting to worry him and instead confided in Hanji. The next day he had gotten a video of Levi sat on the chair on his apartment’s balcony in the early evening, one of the band’s slower songs playing from Levi’s stereo. Levi’s face was at peaceful, his perfect lips singing along with Eren’s recorded voice as the sun formed a veil of fire around him. It ended when the song ended, Levi now noticing Hanji present and yelling curses at her with her response simply a cackle.

Eren had ended up crying, but it made him feel better that Levi was missing him just as much.

“I need to have a talk with your manager, Jaeger,” Levi said, causing Eren to chuckle in response. He had a feel Levi would probably do a lot more than talk.

“Did you get us those tickets for your concert in Sina?” He questioned after taking another couple of sips of his tea.

Eren face fell at the mention of the tickets, biting his lips and forcing his head into his hands. Levi watched him with cool eyes, before glancing down at his tea. That was a no then. Disappointment filled Levi’s chest. He didn’t mind missing the concert, but Eren had promised him that he would get tickets for his very last show. He guessed with how busy Eren had been, it was understandable. When they skyped he could see that fire reduced to embers after a concert.

He felt Eren’s large hands encircle his small hand from his tea cup, several large plastic and paper pieces being placed in his hand. He saw the band’s name in the metallic colouring, with ‘BACKSTAGE’ written in large letter.

With a glance at Eren’s shit eating grin he knew he had been had.

“You fucking dickhead!”

Levi yelled at him. A few patrons looked over at him and his foul language, noticing the passes in his hand before glancing at Eren’s face. Eren’s eyes widened as they some of the teenage lasses did as well.

He could already hear the whispers of ‘Is that Eren Jaeger?’ and ‘Message the group, tell them he’s here.’ He glanced on Levi who wore a similar expression of realisation.

“Run?” Eren asked, fishing out some money and placing it on the table. Levi nodded, stuffing the passes into his rucksack, shrugging it on. A few girls already had approached his boyfriend, grabbing his hand and shaking it. Some had gone straight for hugs, Eren trying to subtlety back away. He threw Levi a ‘Help me look’. With a roll of his eyes, he grabbed Eren’s hand that was up and forming a wall between him and his fans and dragged him on.

For one with short legs, Levi could move which Eren was thankful of. Shouts erupted from behind them, and a couple of screams. No matter how many times this happened to Eren, he never got use to it. He gripped Levi’s hand harder, picking up his own pace and so did Levi. The girls were following them, and from a glance over his should, Eren could see a number of their friends had joined as well. Fuck. He turned forward again as Levi began to twist around different corners. They were gaining distance but Eren could already feel his body beginning to beg for oxygen from the sprinting. Levi would probably be the same.

Levi gave him a hard tug into a nearby alley way, pulling off his rucksack and a jacket out. It was baggy on Levi so should be fine on Eren. He quickly slipped it over Eren’s head, Eren catching on and putting his arms through the sleeves. With the hood up, Levi shoved him against the wall, angling them so the back of the hood faced the street where they just come from.

He wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck, pulling his down and placing his lips on Eren’s. They were just as soft as he remembered, tasting a hint of apple with the lip balm Eren loved. And so did Levi. He could hear the mass of fans stampede pass the alleyway, but at the moment he melted into the feeling of his body pressed once more against Eren’s. His arms had wrapped tightly around Levi’s waist, holding him as close as he could.

Their lips moved against each other, getting to know each other one more after so long apart. Levi’s eyes drifted open, biting Eren’s bottom lip causing him to release a tiny whimper. He immediately noticed the tears rolling down Eren’s face.

“What’s up?” Levi said, panicking that he had fucked up in a short time they had been back together.

“I.. I missed you so much” Eren stumbled over his words, one arm coming up and wrapping around Levi's shoulder and the hand cradling his head. He pulled Levi head into his neck, and Levi didn’t even try to resist. He dropped his arms to Eren’s chest. He let Eren sob next to him, Levi whispering gentle words into his ear to calm him down.

“After the concert, you’ll have me all to yourself for a number of months. And I’ve got a few new pieces of furniture for us to test the endurance of.”

A laugh and sob fell on his ears, the sobbing beginning to cease. He gave Eren one last squeeze before kissing his cheek.

“I love you Eren.”

“Love you too Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment or leave kudos. Thank you fo reading and enjoy ereri week^^


End file.
